Koi of Legend
by WookieMan
Summary: Just some stuff from a game I made with some friends. Thought I'd put it here. Also, the information posted here is owned by me and my group of co-workers


Basic enemies: Japanese Bandits, Tengu, Amanojaku

Bosses: Yama-Inu, Daitengu, Komainu

Storyline/Dialogue: One cloudy day, in a remote village near Mt. Ontake, we find a run-down building, with an old and faded sign hanging from the roof. The sign reads "Daiwa Sushi". Inside the restaurant is an old man, the owner, cleaning the counter with a rag in one hand, and a bucket of water in the other. It was just like most days for the old man, no customers. What the old man didn't know, however, was that today, everything was subject to change. He heard the bell chime, signaling the entry of a customer. Hoping it wasn't a trick of the wind, he slowly turns to look at the door as a Buddhist monk walks in, looking around at his surroundings. When the monk finished, he turned to look at the old man, a small, peaceful smile on his face. As the monk approaches, the old man stands straight, hope shining in his eyes. "How can I help you, sir?" asked the old man. "Tell me," said the Buddhist "are you the owner of this establishment?" With pride shining in his eyes, the old man answered, "Why, yes I am good sir. Now, may I know why you're asking?" "Why, of course! I've heard tales of your shop, and came to try it myself. Now, may I have a dish?" the monk politely asked. "Of course! Of course! Right away!" replied the old man. "Now, just give me a bit, and you'll have your sushi!" he said. "Ah, thank you my friend." said the monk, as he took a seat at the counter. The old man was curious about something "How did you hear tales of my sushi? I am but a humble restaurant owner." The Buddhist seemed surprised at the question "It was not your sushi I've heard of, but the good deeds you have done for various travelers whom have passed through here." This shocked the old man. "Really? People speak of such things?" he asked. "Yes my friend, they speak of your endless kindness, for any whom seek your help, whether they know it or not." replied the monk. "I had come to see if their stories were true, if their judgement was misplaced or not. They were not wrong about you, and I am happy to see such a selfless person with my own eyes." At this point, the old man was openly showing surprise, surprised that people would say such nice things about him, he was just an old man who sold sushi! "That is quite shocking, thank you for telling me my friend." said the old man, "Now, here is your sushi, I hope you enjoy it." As the monk ate his sushi, the old man was deep in thought about what the monk said. He couldn't believe people told stories about him, but here was a Buddhist saying they did, so there was proof of it. When the Buddhist finished his sushi, the old man was still in thought, so he cleared his throat to get the old man's attention, *ahem*. The old man was startled when he realized he was in such deep thought. "Ah, yes, how was the sushi?" asked the old man. "It was delicious, thank you for the meal." replied the monk. "Why it was no problem of mine. Now, the price of that sushi will be 194 ¥ (Yen)." The monk seemed sad at this, which confused the old man. Seeing his confusion, the monk elaborated, "I apologize my friend, but I have no money with which to pay you," the old man was quickly growing crestfallen, "but! I may have another way to pay you. Tell me, do you have a koi pond around here somewhere?" asked the monk. Curious as to why he would ask such a question, the old man was reluctant to answer, but did anyway, "Uh, yes, yes I do. It's in the back-garden. Why do you wish to know?" The monk smiled a little more, "Why, I'm going to repay you, of course!" This confused the old man. How was he going to be repaid with his koi pond? He was going to ask a question, but the monk decided to get up and start heading to the back-garden instead. As the monk went outside and the door closed behind him, the old man decided to follow. As he was about to open the door, however, it opened and the monk walked past him and sat back down. The old man was the most confused he had ever been. He looked outside at the garden, and nothing seemed amiss. What could the monk have done in such short time left the old man perplexed. Still reeling with confusion, the old man walked back behind the counter, and looked at the monk with hundreds of questions running through his head. When he opened his mouth to put voice to his thought, the Buddhist spoke, "No doubt you are curious of my actions, yes?" he asked. "Yes, now please, tell me what you did, I must know!" replied the old man. The monk made to reply, "Well, if you so wish, I prayed to Buddha himself to bless your koi fish so it would bring good karma and fortune your way." The old man was shocked, "You would go so far for me? We've never even met before today!" he replied. "Well, of course! Such should not go un-rewarded, else it may be snuffed out like a flickering candle." The monk explained. The old man was silent, his hands balled up and shaking. He whispered lowly and the monk asked him to say it again. "Get out. Please. I do not deserve this kindness! For every person I've helped in my shop, I have taken the lives of two more! The last war with the Russians was harsh, none left unscathed. I have taken so much life, I don't deserve kindness. I am kind to others to wash me of my sins. So please, leave me to my shop. And take your blessing, for I am unworthy." The monk was stunned. He couldn't believe what the old man was saying! "You fool, everybody deserves kindness, especially one such as you. By you saying you are unworthy shows humbleness beyond most other men. I will leave you, but I will also leave my gift. Please, stay true to who you are, and continue helping those who need it. The world needs more people like you." As the monk finished talking, he stood to leave. He stopped at the door and said, "You know something? I took many lives in that war as well, and look where I am now. At peace with myself by spreading love unto others." At this he left, leaving the old man in thought about his words. The old man spoke to no-one, "Everyone deserves kindness, huh?" The old man pulled a necklace out of his shirt, a picture of what looked to be a younger him and a woman, both with happy smiles on their faces. "I guess you will have to wait for me just a little bit longer, my love. I promise you, I will do all the good I can before I join you, my beautiful Akane. (Brilliant Red=Akane)"

Scene. (End of scene)

After several years, we find the old man sitting in his garden. He had closed the shop early today, even if it meant turning away good business. Ever since the monk had blessed his koi fish, his business went through the roof. He had so many customers, it was hard to keep up sometimes. But now… now tragedy had struck. His koi fish had fallen ill, and he feared the worst would become a reality. Then, a thought struck him. The monk blesses his fish, maybe he could cure it! At this thought, the old man sat straight. The only question was if he would make it in time.

Scene.

The old man had just defeated the Yama-Inu, it was a hard fought battle, but he won in the end. The old man was startled when he saw the animal standing up. "You have bested me in battle, strong one. You have earned my respect, and I will take you to where you wish to go." it said. "However! If you ever falter in your journey, I will not hesitate to rip you to shreds. I will also not help you fight your battles, now, let's go." The old man had so many questions running through his head. "Why are you helping me? I nearly killed you!" The old man voiced his biggest question. "I already told you why, because I respect your strength as a warrior! You almost ending my life shows how strong you are. Now, let's go." The creature seemed rather annoyed with the question, so the old man decided to nod his head and follow.

Scene.

The old man had just finished killing the last Tengu when he heard a booming voice behind him. "How dare you kill my brethren?! It was my job to protect them, and now they are dead! For your insolence, you shall perish!" Before the old man was attacked, he had one thought, "That is one big bird."

Scene.

As the Daitengu fell for a final time, the old man watched as it's breathing got slower and slower, until it finally passed. The Yama-Inu walked up to his side and spoke, "Well fought, warrior, for you have not faltered yet. Just remember, I will be watching for the right time to strike." The old man gave a grim smile, "Yes, and should I falter, I will gladly welcome it. I have been on this earth long enough, I no longer fear the threat of death."

Scene.

Just as the old man could finally see the temple, his guide stopped. "This is as far as I will take you, strong one. I congratulate you on making it here, but there are still trials ahead you must face, and they shall be the hardest of all. Good fighting, warrior. Do not die, killing you is my responsibility." The old man looked at the temple once again. After a moment, he continued his journey.

Scene.

As the old man stepped over all the dead amanojaku, he watched the statues guarding the entrance, there was something off about them. Just as he finished that thought, the komainu jumped in front of the doorway. They spoke, one after the other. "What is it you seek within this temple?" spoke the leftmost one. "Perhaps to defile it with your selfishness?" spoke the rightmost one. "Coming here to defile the temple of Buddha has only one punishment." "Death!" With that, they attacked, stunning the old man at their speed, as they were made of stone. He could tell, this would be the hardest battle he's ever fought.

Scene.

The old man panted with fatigue as the last komainu fell to the ground in several chunks. He did it. He had won! Now all he had to do was find the monk and get him to cure his koi fish of its illness, and everything would be just fine. As he started walking to look for the monk, he hunched over and started coughing blood. "No. Nononono! Not now! I'm about to succeed in my quest! I must get to the monk as quickly as possible!" With that, the old man started running around the temple halls, calling out for the monk. He found the monk in his rock garden, meditating. The old man was exhausted from all the running. However, it didn't matter, he found the monk. After his breathing calmed down enough to talk properly, he walked to the monk, careful not to disturb the garden. When he got close to the monk, his eyes slowly opened. The monk smiled at the old man and spoke, "Ah, I was expecting you sooner, it would seem you ran into trouble on your journey here." The old man was shocked and angry, believing the monk had something to do with the illness. "What do you mean I was expected?! Did you plan this?" The monk was calm, however, "No, my friend, I could feel your spirit making it's way here, and it is somehow weaker than when you started your journey." The old man was in thought when he was suddenly racked with terrible coughs, more blood escaping his body. The monk stood, extremely concerned, as the old man grew visibly weaker by the second. As he moved to help, the old man spoke, "Please, just cure my koi fish of its illness. Leave me, I'll be fine." The monk looked conflicted. Help a dying man, or realize a dying mans final request. He decided to take the koi from the old man and see if he could do anything. As he took the fish and felt it's spirit, he realized it was already dead. He heard the old man start coughing again and opened his eyes to see an extremely pale old man. He decided to spare the old man the truth in his final moments, "Do not worry, for I can cure it of the illness it is plagued by." The old man seemed relieved at the news. "Please, see to it that you do." The monk nodded his head in acceptance. Seeing this, the old man sat down and closed his eyes. "Now, I'm going to rest here if you don't mind, please don't disturb me. I'm so tired." The monk was saddened at the prospect of this old man's death, but he acquiesced to his request. Slowly, the old man's breathing came to a stop. Before he passed, however, he had one final thought, "I'm coming for you, my dear Akane."

End.


End file.
